


Scary Movie

by jamesgatz1925



Series: 13 Nights of Halloween [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, Ghosts, Halloween, M/M, Sharing a Bed, except not really, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 22:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesgatz1925/pseuds/jamesgatz1925
Summary: Sonny is afraid of scary movies. Rafael can help.





	Scary Movie

>  

Rafael loves to torture Sonny with scary movies.

 

Rafael is a sensible man, can think through the scary and remember it’s a movie. Sure, he jumps, but it’s a movie.

 

Sonny, on the other hand, is a huge baby when it comes to scary movies. Especially, since it’s a common theme in ghost-movies, when a Catholic family is being haunted. Sonny identifies too closely, of course, and freaks himself the hell out.

 

Tonight, they watched The Conjuring 2 at Rafael’s apartment, then Sonny left quickly after before it could get too late, because, everyone knows, ghosts come out later at night.

 

Rafael should have just invited him to sleep over, but they’re still at a weird stage where they usually don’t sleep when Sonny sleeps over, so Rafael didn’t know if it was appropriate to invite Sonny just to sleep. They haven’t talked about it, and he didn’t want to cross any lines or boundaries.

 

Rafael knows it was probably cruel to let him get himself home, for Sonny was practically vibrating when he left. But he insisted he was fine, and Rafael was just waiting for the ‘I’m not fine, talk to me until I fall asleep’ phone call.

 

Rafael lays in his bed, and he thinks he’s free, thinks he can get a peaceful night sleep—

 

But of course it can’t be that easy. His phone pings with a text.

 

Sonny Carisi: I heard banging noises. Please save me.

 

Rafael rolls his eyes.

 

Rafael Barba: Your building is just old.

 

Sonny Carisi: Not helping me convince myself it’s not a ghost.

 

Rafael chuckles.

 

Rafael Barba: I think you’ll survive the night. See you tomorrow.

 

Sonny Carisi: You’re not a good boyfriend.

 

Rafael Barba: Good night.

 

Sonny doesn’t reply, and Rafael thinks he’s home free. He shuts his eyes and snuggles into his pillows.

 

Five minutes later, his phone sounds again.

 

Sonny Carisi: I’m just going to stay up all night so the ghosts don’t get me.

 

Rafael laughs.

 

Rafael Barba: Strong coffee tomorrow.

 

Sonny Carisi: I’ll just chill with the monsters under my bed.

 

Rafael Barba: Be strong.

 

Maybe if he was a nice boyfriend, he’d invite Sonny back, or at least call him. Not torment him.

 

Nice is nothing Rafael’s ever been.

 

Especially to Sonny, no matter how damn cute the man is.

 

Sonny Carisi: Maybe I will just summon a demon so I’m not alone.

 

Rafael Barba: How do you know you’re alone?

 

Rafael laughs loudly when Sonny replies with a surprised-face emoji. Then, he quickly follows with another text:

 

Sonny Carisi: Do ghosts like Netflix?

 

Rafael Barba: Ask them.

 

Then, Sonny sends a series of quick texts that makes Rafael realize he is not sleeping as long as Sonny is not sleeping.

 

Sonny Carisi: Is Casper offensive?

 

Sonny Carisi: Or Ghostbusters?

 

Sonny Carisi: Hey, did you ever see the new Ghostbusters?

 

Sonny Carisi: Maybe we can cool it on the scary movies and have a Ghostbusters marathon.

 

Sonny Carisi: Who’s your favorite Ghostbuster? Mine’s Spengler.

 

Sonny Carisi: Maybe Winston.

 

Sonny Carisi: I was a Ghostbuster for Halloween like three years in a row when I was a kid.

 

Sonny Carisi: What about that movie where Reese Witherspoon is a ghost?

 

Rafael is close to throwing his phone against the wall. Instead, he calls Sonny.

 

“What?” Sonny answers. “I’m trying to sleep.”

 

“You are not sleeping, so I am not sleeping. Just come back if you’re going to be a baby.”

 

Sonny is silent, and Rafael thinks he might apologize and say goodnight.

 

Instead, Sonny mutters, “Really?”

 

Rafael sighs. “Yes.”

 

“Okay, I’ll be right there.”

 

Sonny hangs up.

 

Sure enough, Sonny arrives ten minutes later, letting himself in with the spare key Rafael gave him before they started going out when Rafael went on vacation and Sonny volunteered to check his mail and water his plants.

 

He walks sulkily into Rafael’s bedroom, where Rafael is still laying in bed.

 

Sonny looks at him with huge eyes.

 

Rafael sighs and throws his blankets back. “Get in here.”

 

Sonny rushes over and climbs into Rafael’s arms.

 

“You big baby,” Rafael mutters as Sonny snuggles in. He teases, but the situation isn’t terrible.

 

“I knew you’d protect me, Rafi.”

 

“From fake ghosts.”

 

“They’re real in my heart, Rafi.”

 

Rafael laughs. “That doesn’t even—“

 

A bang is heard from the kitchen. Rafael is sure it’s just dishes shifting in the dish drain, but Sonny jumps a mile and clings tightly to Rafael.

 

“What the fuck!” Sonny cries.

 

Rafael just laughs. He pets Sonny’s hair.

 

“The ghosts followed me here!”

 

“Maybe they’d followed you home the first time.”

 

Sonny freezes.

 

Rafael laughs again. He kisses Sonny’s forehead. “Just go to sleep,” he tries. “I’ll protect you.”

 

Sonny squeezes him.

 

Rafael’s eyes drift shut as Sonny’s calm for a few minutes. He thinks they’re free, Sonny will go to sleep, until Sonny suddenly speaks up.

 

“You’re not picking movies anymore.”

 

Rafael smiles. “Okay, cariño. Ghostbusters marathon it is.”

 

Sonny nods. He yawns. “Night, Rafi.”

 

Rafael kisses his head again. He could be nice, just let Sonny sleep, but of course that’s too easy.

 

“Don’t forget to say goodnight to the ghosts.”

 

Sonny sits up. “Fucking damn it, Rafi. You know I’m not going to sleep now!”

 

Rafael laughs loudly. He tugs on Sonny’s arm until he falls back onto the bed, then he pulls Sonny close.

 

“You’re mean,” Sonny says.

 

“I know. You like me anyway.”

 

“Only a little. And I’m turning the light on.”

 

Sonny doesn’t move.

 

“Okay?” Rafael asks. “Go ahead.”

 

“Could you do it?” Sonny asks quietly.

 

Rafael rolls his eyes, then climbs out of bed. “Dios mio,” he mutters, going to his bathroom to turn on the light and creak the door open, just like his mother used to when he was little.

 

“Can you sleep now?” he asks Sonny, but there is no reply, only heavy breathing coming from his bed.

 

“Ridiculous,” Rafael adds, then climbs into bed again and snuggles up to Sonny. “You ridiculous man,” he whispers, kissing the back of Sonny’s head.

 

After that, Rafael is able to fall asleep, despite the annoying light, and only because Sonny is heavy in his arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoy, please review!
> 
> Also I was watching the OG Ghostbusters when I wrote this. Egon and Winston are my favorites, too.


End file.
